


【小镇疑云/ABO】操之过急（八）

by VesperRain



Series: 【小镇疑云/ABO】操之过急 [8]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRain/pseuds/VesperRain
Relationships: Lee Ashworth/Alec Hardy
Series: 【小镇疑云/ABO】操之过急 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646629
Kudos: 5





	【小镇疑云/ABO】操之过急（八）

咣——  
门被粗暴地撞开，锁崩得变形，他和警员都被这股力量冲倒在地，米勒怒吼着“怎么回事”把他拉起来，警员则被一双有力的臂膀钳走，脑袋砰地撞到墙上。  
哈迪大口喘气，咳得肺都要冒出来，头晕眼花地站不住，米勒托着他的腋下把他放到沙发上。“谁……袭警……”他含混不清地说。  
“是的，袭警。”米勒抬起头，“喂，那谁，先放——你他妈干了什么？！”  
这是今天早上李第二次被这么问。“报复。”他回答，继续抓着警员的肩膀往墙上撞，乍一听还以为有人在屋里拍皮球。  
“他还留着职位呢！”米勒尖叫，“要作渎职处理，你揍了他，这叫我们怎么办？”  
“那是你们的问题。”李在米勒扑过来的最后一秒松开手，警员失去了意识瘫倒在地，满脸是血，“他动了我的Omega，我完全有权利保护我的Omega并帮他正当防卫。”  
正当防卫。米勒用脚尖踢了踢那位警员，似乎看到有两枚牙齿掉到地上。  
“你是不是还嫌事情不够乱？”她叉着腰，“还嫌哈迪受的苦不够多？我这就带他回去，而你们别想拦住我；你，给我留下来做口供。艾米丽，带这只肌肉Alpha去第三问讯室。”  
名为艾米丽的小警员战战兢兢地跑过来。米勒不容置疑地把哈迪扶走，推进副驾驶，大有谁敢提取证谁就得挨揍的架势，然后一路开回了哈迪的小屋。  
一小时后，李也过来了。  
“你就不能放过他吗？我可算是知道克莱尔为什么躲着你了，你真是令人窒息。”  
“我是来帮他的。”李抱着臂坐到小沙发上，“先不说抑制剂的事……他暂时不需要了；心脏搭桥手术，怎么恢复？得吃药吧？得补营养吧？他有钱吗？他穷得连抑制剂都买不起了。”  
米勒的大脑死机了一秒。“什么手术？”  
哈迪躺到床上，背对着他们，显然不想说话。他甚至没有看李一眼。  
“什么手术？你从来没提起过！”米勒将哈迪翻过来，“告诉我，你要去做心脏手术？你是不是真的死了都不愿意要人陪啊？！”  
“我本来就是最烂警察。”哈迪病恹恹地说，重新把脸冲着窗户，继续打瞌睡。  
米勒语塞。她想起他那位前妻，出轨偷欢的时候弄丢了关键证物，而哈迪一手将所有罪名担下来，差点丢了饭碗，在法庭上被媒体和当事人口诛笔伐，心脏从此出了问题，前妻却仍然在桑德布鲁克好端端的。对了，哈迪也很久见过他的女儿了。  
“唉。”她叹气，“不管怎么说，你应该告诉我一声，好歹有个照应。还有你，李·阿姆斯沃斯！别再惹麻烦了，认真回答关于桑德布鲁克案的问题，帮你的……帮哈迪破案！”  
李指着桌子：“那些证据都是我带来的。对了……我刚才去克莱尔的住处收拾东西，有不少发现，你们一定很感兴趣。”  
他从口袋里掏出密封袋，里面是一枚吊坠。

“哈迪探长，请回答我的问题。”辩方律师叉着腰，一副唯我独尊的模样，“你在米勒警员殴打被告的时候，是否选择了围观？”  
哈迪在证人席上站得笔直。“是。”他说，“可我反应过来就拉开了她——”  
“你和米勒警员经常私下见面，是吗？”  
“是，但——”  
“你还去他们家吃过饭？”  
“是……”  
“我有收到一封报告。”律师皱起她肥厚的嘴唇，得意洋洋地眯着眼睛，看得哈迪心底冒火，“昨天上午九点四十三分，你因遭遇袭击到警局接受问话，由于不满而想要离开，警员拦住了你。我说得对吗？”  
哈迪知道这件事迟早得被捅出来。“对。”  
“在争执中，米勒警员冲进了证物室，将你带走，并朝所有人大喊大叫，用词粗俗……对吗？”  
“……对。”  
“她如此维护你，愿意为你做任何事？”  
“不能这么说……”  
“那我是否可以推断，你因为与米勒警员有私情，就将罪名推到了被告——她的丈夫——身上，以便继续你们的交往？”  
“反对！”控方律师站起来，“反对！辩方在进行引导性问话！”  
“反对有效。”法官说，“辩方律师，请注意你的言辞。”  
但哈迪知道辩方已经成功了。这个推论一出现，法庭上立刻一片哗然，众人的目光在他和旁听席上的米勒中来回扫视，陪审团的眼神变得微妙起来，记者开始疯狂记笔记。  
“好的，法官大人。”辩方律师继续一字一句地说，“那么我还想问，被告被捕的那天夜里，米勒警官是否于十一点半进了你的酒店房间，离开时已经凌晨一点多？”  
“是。”  
“期间你们单独相处？”  
“是。”看起来这位律师就要把屎盆子往他头上扣了。  
“你们做了什么呢？”  
“我们在……谈话。”  
“她的丈夫被捕的当天，你们于深夜单独相处两个小时，就为了谈话？”  
“不可以吗？”哈迪反驳。  
辩方律师坐下来。“我问完了。”她微笑。  
之后，米勒当着哈迪和李的面，将手里的咖啡杯摔成碎片。  
“现在你们是不是知道被污蔑是什么感受了？”李翘着二郎腿。  
“反正拉蒂默这个案子基本没什么好说的了。”哈迪默默给米勒重新拿了一只咖啡杯，被后者没好气地夺过去，“我们现在的希望就是破获桑德布鲁克案，至少，吊坠我们知道是谁拿的了……还有这张照片。”  
他指着调查板正中钉的照片，上面是克莱尔戴着佩帕——那个12岁的受害女孩——的吊坠。  
“我们需要去桑德布鲁克一趟。”他说，“我知道有个人可以重启这个案子。米勒，明天载我过去。”  
“我又不是你的出租车司机！”米勒不满地抱怨，然而还是答应了，“行吧，我也需要一点事情来转移注意力……我先走了，汤姆答应晚上和我吃顿饭。”


End file.
